Tout petit Changement
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: Comment vivre avec un coeur? Comment vivre avec quelq'un qui à un coeur?


Tout petit changement

Ou Hurle parle de mariage

Depuis que la sorcière de désert et son démon avaient été vaincus, et que Hurle avait retrouvé son cœur, la vie été devenu plus facile. Premièrement parce que Hurle n'avait plus la fâcheuse habitude de courir les jupons, et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher de mauvais enchanteurs. Sophie travaillait toujours à la boutique de fleurs, qui avait un énorme succès et était devenue très réputé dans la ville mais aussi au delà. Chaque matin elle et Mikaël allaient couper des fleurs fraîches qui s'écoulaient très rapidement, il n'était donc pas rare pour le jeune homme d'aller faire un deuxième tour dans les champs au milieu de la journée pour réapprovisionner le magasin.

Ce qui changé le plus Mikaël était Sophie ou tout de moins sont apparence, car depuis qu'elle avait retrouver son age normal, Mikaël avait grand mal à ne pas se sentir a l'aise lorsque qu'elle était trop prés de lui. C'était comme une étrangère. D'autant plus qu'il avait aussi du mal à se dire qu'elle allait devenir sa belle sœur. En l'ayant côtoyé vieille, jamais Mikaël ne c'était imaginé que la grand-mère maniaque, fouineuse et maigrichonne, pouvait être en réalité et avec des années en moins, aussi jolie et timide.

Il était vrai que le gris n'allait pas à Sophie, et la forme de sa robe ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur et la cacher. Une matin peu après la disparition de la sorcière, Hurle consterné par l'allure de Sophie, lui avait prit la main fermement, lui avait fait fermer la boutique pour la journée sans qu'elle puise rechigner, et d'un pas rapide il l'avait emmené au centre de la ville. Elle l'avait suivi en courant presque sans savoir où il l'amenait. Il s'arrêta devant un grand magasin très chic, entra avec elle, et demanda à la vendeuse de l'habiller de la tête au pied. Il lui fit faire de nombreuse boutique plus chic et belle les une que les autres et rentra à la chapellerie avec de nombreux paquets. Mikaël avait regardé le tas de paquet avec une expression consterné, maintenant au lieu de dépenser des fortunes pour lui, il le faisait pour Sophie. Heureusement que la boutique tournait bien.

Sophie, s'exclama Hurle, pourquoi n'irais tu pas tout de suite revêtir ce que je t'ai acheté ? La robe Bleu.

Sophie avait été très gênée sur le moment, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Hurle lui avait acheté tout ça sans raison.

Mais je vais la salir en faisant la cuisine, c'était expliqué Sophie qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'habiller en dame.

Peu importe, Sophie, tu seras encore plus belle. Avait supplier Hurle en lui adressant un grand sourire. Sous les yeux de Mikaël qui écouté Hurle avec une certaine surprise, Sophie se mit à rougir. Puis elle avait pris un paquet rose avec un gros ruban beige.

N'oublie pas les chaussures qui vont avec, lui avait glissé Hurle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le salle de bain.

Et après un quart d'heure d'attente, Hurle impatient faisait les cents pas, Sophie était sortie de la salle de bain lentement, les main dans le dos, en regardent ses pieds. Mikaël avait fait une drôle de tête, à la fois surprit et impressionné. Sophie était réellement excise, avec ce bleu sombre, La robe était très serré en haut, et découvrait en partie ses fines épaules, son coup, et son dos, quand au bas de la robe il partait en larges et fins jupons de dentelle accrocher à la base du dos par une énorme broche en or et saphir. La Jeune femme avait attaché ses longs et soyeux cheveux blond en une natte qui bombait sur l'épaule. Mikaël avait tourné la tête vers Hurle qui regardé Sophie fixement avec des yeux brillant, et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Dans l'âtre Calcifer avait les yeux écarquillés.

Après ce changement de garde robe, Mikaël avait remarqué que le magasin était bondé d'Homme de tout âges, qui faisait souvent de larges sourires à Sophie et lui offraient parfois même des cadeaux, elle na tarda d'ailleurs pas recevoir des propositions de mariages. La rumeur que la jolie Léttie avait une sœur aussi belle qu'elle qui travailler comme fleuriste avait vite fait le tour de la ville. Mikaël surprit vite Hurle à faire un tête d'enterrement à chaque fois qu'il voyait les cadeaux que Sophie ramenait, et à épier la jeune femme des qu'il en avait la possibilité. Hurle avait pris aussi l'habitude de se débrouiller pour que Sophie se renverse malencontreusement sa tasse de thé dessus ou sur lui-même. Il en profité pour se rapprocher d'elle et soufflé dans sa nuque. Cela était vite devenu systématique tout comme la faire tomber pour l'aider à ce relever et d'autres choses dans le même genre. Il était sur que Sophie avait remarqué ce petit manège mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, et rougissait quand il la regardait de trop prés, avec des yeux passionnés. C'était de l'esclavagisme amoureux, et tout deux s'y adonnaient avec une fausse innocence.

Mikaël avait trouvé Hurle bizarre c'est temps si, il était souvent dans sa chambre ou à se promener dans la ville. Celui-ci avait déduit que Hurle avait peu être rencontré un jeune femme, c'étant finalement lassé de ce petit jeu et de l'absence de Sophie qui travailler de plus en plus. Mais Sophie n'eu pas vraiment le temps de s'en apercevoir elle était trop occupé, mais néanmoins elle semblait attristé de ne pas avoir parlé avec Hurle depuis déjà une semaine. A vrai dire Mikaël était sur que ce silence avait un rapport au fait qu'un jeune homme riche et moustachue était venu quelques jours au paravent demander à Hurle la main de Sophie, car il n'osé pas aller lui demander directement. Hurle avais jeté le pauvre garçon dehors en lui expliquant que Sophie n'était pas à vendre, pour rien au monde. Il c'était ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre et n'était pas réapparu de toute la soirée. Sophie n'avait jamais rien su à propos de cette demande. Le Jeudi suivant la boutique était pleine de messieurs et de dames élégante, car c'était la fête de mai. Dehors les rues étaient bondées de jeune gens. Sophie portait un magnifique robe rouge grena en tissu léger, et dentelle qui laissait devinait son corps aux formes harmonieuses, elle laissait voir une partie de ses mollets et ses jolie chaussures à boucle blanche, ses cheveux était attaché savamment en chignon. La cloche sonna et ce fut Hurle qui entra l'air préoccupée, avec un costume neuf de la même couleur que celui de Sophie avec des broderies or. Les dames présentes lui adressèrent d'aimables sourires, qu'il leurs rendit du mieux qu'il pouvait, apparemment il n'avait pas la tête à ça constata Mikaël. De son coté Sophie absorbé par son travail ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Hurle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au comptoir, et passa derrière. Il s'approcha de Sophie, elle sentie son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna immédiatement, et leva la tête vers lui, avec des yeux surprit. Ils se regardaient en silence, mais déjà les clients l'appelaient et elle se remit vite à les servir. Hurle semblait désorienté, il regardait la foule avec exaspération et poussa un long soupir. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et tripota un petit objet cubique nerveusement. Sophie allait et venait poussant Hurle à chaque passage car il était au milieu.

« Sophie ! » L'appelait t-il, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, avec une voix de plus en plus désespérer. Et à chaque fois elle retournait à ses clients, en lui répondant « plus tard Hurle », » je n'ais pas le temps »ou, » tu es au milieu, aide nous ou disparaît «. Il attendit comme cela pendant une demi heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle le bouscule une fois de plus en le rabrouant. Mikaël pensait qu'elle lui en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole depuis une semaine. Il lui attrapa soudain le bras avec fermeté et elle poussa un petit crie de surprise. Elle se retourna vers lui, il la fixait bizarrement. Et comme elle tentait de se déferre de lui et que les acheteurs l'appeler, il l'entraîna avec lui dans la cour derrière la boutique.

Hurle que fait tu ? Laisse moi j'ai du travail. S'écria t'elle avec un ton autoritaire.

Sophie il faut que je te parle dit il. Il la lâcha et se tourna vers elle.

cela ne peu t-il pas attendre ce soir ? demanda t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le sol. Son comportement intriguait et inquiétait Sophie. Le magicien était d'habitude si sur de lui.

M'en veux tu Sophie ? Pour cette semaine.

Il était clair qu'elle lui en voulait un peu mais elle ne répondit pas, elle voyait bien l'état anormal dans lequel se trouvait Hurle et ne préférait pas en rajouté. Il releva ses magnifiques yeux de saphir, visiblement troublé, il avait l'air désespéré.

Qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

Sophie… Commença t-il. Mais sa voix semblait bloquée dans sa gorge.

Oui, dit elle

Si… si je… te demander, il s'arrêta, il hésitait.

Me demander quoi ? Hurle, tu peux me le dire s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. S'avança t-elle. Tout comme Mikaël elle avait cette idée en tête.

Comment pourrait il y avoir quelqu'un d'autre Sophie, tu es si jolie…

Sophie se sentie soudain mieux, mais de quoi s'agissait t-il alors ?

Mais alors que voulais tu me dire Hurle ?

Cette fois il leva la tête et respira profondément, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Si je demander d'être ma femme est ce que tu dirait oui ? demanda t-il d'un coup.

Sophie ouvrit de grand yeux, cette demande la surprenait, elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il parte pour une autre, se retrouvait avec une demande en mariage. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que le magicien lui poserait une telle question un jour, aussi n'avait elle jamais réfléchit à la réponse et à cette instant elle ne savait que dire. Hurle la regardait avec un visage plein d'espoir et elle devait avoir l'air exorbité. La seule réaction qu'elle eu, fut de prendre la fuite pour allait continuer à servir ses clients, laissant seul le magicien au milieu de la cour sans réponse.

Mikaël se demanda se qui c'était passé en la voyant arriver avec une expression déconfite et la visage pâle. Hurle lui aurait t-il dit qu'il avait rencontré une autre femme ? Ce que Mikaël trouvé abusé, Sophie étant d'une beauté rare, mais Hurle pouvait être parfois incompréhensible. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser cette question à Sophie car il y avait trop de monde, et il devait après son service aller rejoindre Martha aux halles, pour festoyer.

Hurle avait totalement disparu dans son antre depuis cette entrevue, il y avait de cela deux jours. Mikaël n'avait finalement pas osé poser la question à Sophie car elle semblait d'humeur morose et soucieuse. Ce soir là quand Mikaël était monté dans sa chambre, il avait vite remarqué que de la vase verte qui passait sous la porte. Ho ! Non pensa t-il, voila qu'il recommence. Il descendit en courent et appela Sophie.

Sophie ! S'écria t-il. Vien m'aider, c'est Hurle il à fait de la vase verte.

Sophie qui reprisait des bas, lâcha son ouvrage et se précipita vers Mikaël. Malheureusement pour eux la porte de la chambre était fermée à clés.

Hurle appela Sophie, ouvre nous je t'en supplie.

Mais rien n'y fit, aucun son ne provenait de la chambre, et les yeux de Sophie s'embuèrent de larmes. Mikaël décida alors d'employer les grands moyens.

Sophie, dit il, pousse toi, je vais essayer de jeter un sortilège à la porte. Va me chercher le livre vert, il y a dedans un sort qui convient me semble t-il. Sophie s'exécuta immédiatement. Mikaël parcourut rapidement le bouquin, et tomba sur le sort qu'il cherchait. Sophie attendait derrière lui impatiente. Après avoir récité le sortilège, il tourna la poigné qui s'ouvrit facilement et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Hurle était allonger dans son lit, le sol était recouvert de vase tout comme lui, et ses draps.

Mon dieu, s'exclama Sophie en voyant que Hurle semblait inanimé.

Mikaël prit les devant et transporta Hurle dans la salle de bain. Qu'es qu'il était lourd pensait Mikaël. Sophie vint l'aider à lui faire prendre une douche. Elle alla ensuite chercher des affaires propres, qu'elle apporta à l'apprentie pour changer le magicien, ce dont elle le laissa se charger seul. Pendant ce temps elle nettoya la vase verte. Alors qu'elle avait fini de faire le lit avec des draps propres, elle aperçut une petite boite noire, qui avait dut tomber à ses pieds alors qu'elle avait enlever le linge poisseux. Elle la ramassa et s'assit sur le lit. La jeune femme l'examina puis l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit une magnifique bague en or fin sertit de saphir, cette couleurs lui rappelait les yeux de Hurle. C'était un superbe bijou qui devait valoir un pris très élevé, d'ailleurs remarqua t-elle il était signé à l'intérieur de l'anneau du grand bijoutier Vésardi qui faisait l'angle de la rue commerçante.

Hurle avait du se ruiner pour acheter cela. Cette bague, comprit Sophie lui était apparemment destiné, ce qui l'acheva, car elle n'avait toujours pas prit de décision quand à la demande de Hurle. C'est alors que Mikaël accompagner d'un Hurle à l'air profondément triste et déprimé, fit interruption dans la chambre.

Laissez moi ordonnât-il. L'apprentie lâcha le bras du magicien et prit la direction de l'escalier, Sophie se leva et le suivit. Au passage elle rencontra les regards mélancoliques de Hurle. Elle sortie et referma la porte quand elle s'aperçue qu'elle avait toujours la boite et la bague à la main. Elle revient sur ses pas à frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit. Hurle était assit sur son lit, il ne leva pas la tête vers elle quand elle entra. Elle s'avança vers lui.

Je suis venu de rendre ceci, dit elle. Et comme il ne répondait toujours pas elle posa la boite sur la table de chevet. Elle tourna les talons.

Elle est pour toi, tu peux la garder, marmonna le magicien.

Je ne peu accepter, dit Sophie en regardant ses chaussures. Pas sans raison ajouta t-elle.

Sophie ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas devenir ma femme ? Ne m'aimes tu donc pas ? demanda t-il en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle se retourna d'un geste rapide, l'air ahuri.

Mais bien sur que je t'aime. S'écria t-elle avec fureur. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui malgré tous tes défauts, sinon je serais partie depuis bien longtemps. Tu es si insupportable, avec ton humeur, tes caprices d'enfants, tes petits jeux, et ton charme indéniable. J'aimerais ne jamais être tomber amoureuse de toi, tu m'entent. Je t'aime, et je suis jalouse de toutes les femmes qui te regarde et te sourit quand tu es à la boutique. Et toi, tu oses dire que je ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es qu'un horrible gamin.

Le visage du Hurle c'était soudain éclairé, il ouvrait de grand yeux à la fois ravie, penaud et surpris. Sophie réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait dire, et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de partir vers la porte d'un pas précipité. Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle avait dit à Hurle qu'elle l'aimait. Comment allait t-il réagir maintenant ? Hurle fut plus rapide qu'elle et se plaqua devant la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir. Elle le regarda avec effroi se dresser de toute sa hauteur devant elle.

pourquoi fais tu cette tête Sophie ? Est ce donc un si grand crime de m'avoir dit cela ?

Sophie ne répondait pas, elle n'avait plus moyen de lui échapper et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Sophie, Dit il, pourquoi ne veux tu pas devenir ma femme si tu m'aime ?

Arrête de jouer avec moi, répondit elle. Et laisse moi passer.

pas question. Il souriait à présent.

Si tu ne me laisse pas passer je… menaça t-elle en colère, contre lui parce qu'il prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à la tourmenter, et contre elle parce qu'elle c'était laissé prendre à son air malheureux, et avait tout déballé à cette homme sans cœur. Décidément il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi cruel avec les femmes.

Et qu'es que tu fera ? Tu me transformeras en crapaud ? Se moqua t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et les yeux plein de fougue.

Je vais crier. MIKA…

Le sorcier plaça sa main devant la bouche de Sophie pour l'empêcher de crier.

Sophie, pourquoi fait tu cela, tu as donc si peur de moi ? Mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal, moi aussi je t'aime. Et sur ceux, il enleva sa main et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

Lâche moi, ordonna Sophie. Mais il ne l'écoutai pas, et la serrai de plus en plus fort.

Non, s'obstina t-il.

Lâche moi, je t'en prie. Laisse moi partir, Suppliait-elle sans succès mais Hurle répondait toujours négativement. A bout, elle abandonna et se mit à pleurer blotti dans les bras du magicien. Ses sanglots devinrent plus fort et Hurle les entendit.

Qu'es qui ne va pas Sophie ? Pourquoi pleures tu ? Je n'aime pas que tu pleure, cela me rend triste, S'inquiéta t-il

Mais c'est toi qui me fait pleurer. Pourquoi m'a tu demander d'être ta femme ? Pourquoi ? Tout marchait si bien, nous étions tous heureux. Tu savais que tu allais partir si je disait oui, si tu savais que je t'aimait, Sanglota t-elle

Sophie je ne vais pas partir, je t'aime voyons.

Baliverne, demain ou dans quelques jours, tu auras oublier que tu m'aimes et alors tu t'en iras voir une autre que moi. Et je resterai ici à travailler et à t'attendre, et toi, toi tu rentreras toujours amoureux d'une autre. Je ne serais que Sophie, ou plutôt mamie Sophie, celle qu'on appelle ta tante ou ta mère. Je ne veux pas de cette vie Hurle. Je ne veux pas. Pour toi tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, mais pour moi c'est différent.

Elle pleurait de plus belle et ses paroles avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

Non, Sophie je ne partirais pas, je ne peu pas. Je sais qu'il y à des tas de femmes dehors qui seraient de parfaite conquête, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'en aurais plus jamais envie. Tu n'est pas un jeu pour moi Sophie, tu es ma vie, et si tu disparais alors moi aussi. Je ne peu pas me passer de toi. J'ai de suite comprit après avoir récupéré mon cœur que rien ne serais plus comme avant. De te voir parmi tous ces hommes, avec qui tu passes tant de temps, tous ces clients dont tu t'occupes plus que de moi, tout cela me rend malheureux. Je n'ai jamais demandé à une femme de m'épouser avant toi ? Je ne le ferais plus jamais même si tu me dis non.

Sophie sanglotait toujours, après tous pensa t-elle, il était vrai que Hurle n'avait pas eu l'air de savoir s'y prendre pour faire une demande en mariage et elle se souvint aussi qu'il avait un air tellement bizarre ce jour là, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Lui qui était si égoïste lui avait acheté des affaires et une magnifique bague. Et s'il avait changé finalement, elle avait tellement envie d'y croire, mais en même temps elle essayer de se résonner.

Comment pourrais je te faire comprendre ? J'aimerais que tu ais confiance en moi. Accepterais tu de prendre un filtre d'amour, Sophie ?demanda t-il. J'en ai préparé un il y a quelques jours.

Le jeune femme fut surprise de cette question, lui qui refuser de s'en servir pour qu'une fille l'aime. Et s'il disait vrai ? S'il y avait bien un filtre prés et qu'il lui proposer ?cela était une preuve irrémédiable de sa bonne fois. Tout portait à le croire, peu être que c'était elle qui avait finalement peur de s'engager, et qui se trouvait une raison valable pour refuser. Depuis qu'elle avait récupéré son apparence normale, elle avait aussi récupéré en partie sa timidité maladive. Etre l'aînée ne pouvait que lui apporter malheur, elle le croyait encore. La vie était si belle comme ça qu'elle avait peur de tout gâcher.

Elle leva la tête vers Hurle qui la regardait tendrement.

Comme tu est jolie, tu me brise le cœur, si tu savais ? Hurle desserra sont étreinte et porta ses mains au visage de Sophie, puis se pencha vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sophie se mit a rougir violement, sous ce regard bleu limpide et intense qui la pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Cela ne changera rien à notre présent bonheur, je te le promet. Ce dont tu as si peur, j'en ais peur également, murmura Hurle. Il essuya les larmes de Sophie avec ses pouces, en lui sourient. Puis-je ?demanda il.

Sophie ne comprit pas de quoi il parler, que lui demander t-il ? Elle fit un petit oui de la tête, ne sachant que répondre, mais elle était inquiète.

Ne soit dont pas si pétrifié, je ne vais pas te manger. Lui dit il d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il avait lut dans les grands yeux de Sophie cette inquiétude grandissante. Cet air moqueur vexa Sophie, comment pouvait elle lui avouer qu'elle ne comprenait donc pas ce dont il parler s'il se comportait de cette manière. Elle fut coupée de ses réflexions, par le magicien qui s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle. Oh ! Mon dieu, pensa t-elle comment n'avait pas comprit plus tôt, ce qui à présent était très clair. Si elle avait eu envie de ce dérober, elle n'avait eu, ni le temps d'y penser, ni la possibilité de le faire car Hurle avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les sienne. Elle se laissa faire, et quand Hurle approfondie le baisé Sophie ouvrit de grand yeux. Le magicien fini par rompre le contact, elle posa son profond et envoûtant regard bleu sur la jeune femme, dont les larmes avaient disparues et laissaient place à quelques rougeurs et un petit sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher sans grand succès. Elle regardait ses pieds, quelque peu gênée mais visiblement heureuse. Il lâcha le visage de Sophie pour attraper sa main et il l'entraîna vers le table de nuit ou il récupéra le bague dans le petite boite avant de se retourner vers elle pour lui tendre.

Tout cela es bien beau ma très chère Sophie, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma proposition. Etes vous d'accord pour passer cette jolie bague à votre doigts ou doit je la ranger dans sa boite et le faire disparaître de votre vue ?

Sophie ce dit qu'elle devait tenter l'aventure, elle avait la sensation que c'était aujourd'hui et avec cet homme qu'elle dirait oui ou jamais. Elle tendit l'autre main vers Hurle, qui lui passa aussitôt la bague au doigts, passablement ravie.

Je vais donc m'appeler Madame Berlue maintenant ? demanda Sophie. Ce n'est pas très joli comme nom de famille. Ajouta t-elle.

Parce que tu crois que Chapelier c'est mieux peu être, répliqua Hurle.

Il l'attira à lui à l'embrassa un seconde fois. La jeune fiancée se laissa de nouveau faire, elle ne pouvait nier, elle aimait bien ça.

Dans le salon, Mikaël c'était endormie sur un fauteuil devant la cheminé ou Calcifer c'était lui aussi assoupit. Le jeune homme, se réveilla quand les premiers rayons du jour vinrent par la fenêtre lui chatouiller le visage. Il remua puis ouvrit les yeux. Il s'aperçut, qu'il c'était endormi là en attendant que Sophie redescende, ce que d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas fait. Il jeta un coups d'œil dans le recoin sous l'escalier où la jeune femme dormait généralement.

Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, dit soudain la voix de Calcifer faisant sursauter Mikaël. Je crois qu'elle à passé la nuit chez Hurle, ajouta t-il.

Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, dit l'apprentie qui se leva, et monta silencieusement les escaliers. Il arpenta le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et arriva devant la porte de la chambre du magicien. Il entrouvrit légèrement et avec le moins de bruit possible la porte. Ce qu'il aperçus le fit sourire, les deux adultes dormaient entrelacés l'un avec l'autre, et leurs vêtements gisaient autour du lit comme s'ils étaient de vieux bouts de tissu parfaitement inutile. Il avait été si inquiet pour Sophie quand Hurle avait commençait a disparaître, lui aussi avait crut que le magicien avait reprit la conquête aux femmes. Mikaël referma délicatement la porte, et alla rejoindre Calcifer dans le salon. Il s'affala sur le fauteuil ou il avait dormi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle a bien dormie la haut ? demanda Calcifer.

Oui, répondit Mikaël et si tu veux mon avis il n'on pas fait que dormir.

Tu m'étonne, rit le démon, avec Hurle a coté.

Tous deux se mirent à rirent joyeusement. Puis Mikaël fit le petit déjeuné et s'installa à table. Il avait presque terminé quand il entendit du bruit à l'étage et que Calcifer s'exclama soudain :

Je crois qu'il y à du monde réveillé la haut.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Hurle descendit l'escalier un immense sourire aux lèvres, l'air profondément heureux, suivit de très prés par Sophie dans le même état que lui et qu'il tenait par la main.

Grande et merveilleuse nouvelle, s'écria t-il. Sophie et moi nous allons nous marier.

Mikaël fit tomber sa tartine de miel sur ses genoux, les yeux ébahis, tout comme le démon qui consumait une bûche dans l'âtre. D'accord, Hurle était amoureux et avait récupéré son cœur, mais de la à épouser Sophie, jamais il ne l'aurait crut capable d'un tel engagement, lui qui était le roi de la dérobade et adorait être libre. Mais cette nouvelle restait une très bonne nouvelle, que le démon et l'apprentie approuvèrent avec joie. Les deux fiancés s'installèrent en face de Mikaël l'un à coté de l'autre. Ils déjeunèrent copieusement, se lançant de grandes œillades amoureuse et de petit sourire en coin. Mikaël observait le manège avec amusement. Sophie avait les doigts plein de confiture et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les essuyer Hurle lui pris la main et se mit à les lui lécher. Sophie le regarda avec surprise, puis elle se mit à rougir violement, devant un Mikaël complètement abasourdit. Hurle comprenant tout a coup ce qu'il venait de faire posa précipitamment la main de Sophie sur la table, avec gêne. Mikaël qui c'était vite remit de la scène qu'il venait de voir, esquissa un léger sourire, qui se fit de plus en plus grand, et ne pouvant plus se retenir, termina en véritable fou rire, face aux visages rouge de Sophie et celui déconfit de Hurle. Très vite le magicien rigola lui aussi de la situation, et Sophie se mit aussi à rire. L'annonce de ce mariage les avait mit tous de bonne humeur.


End file.
